


New Comfort

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Smut, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: If there’s anything in this world he loves besides her in general, it’s when he gets to teach her.





	New Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> To answer my anon who requested twice for Giac x Fanny: 69ing. I hope you enjoy m'dear.

Comfort. That was the essence of Giac and Fanny.

Being able to feel comfort with one another even while doing the most simple things. Some of Fanny's favorite moments involve her cuddling into Giac while she works on needlepoint while he reads a book. They can sit in utter silence for hours and feel no less joy in each other's presence.

Even when in bed, no matter what happened there was always a sense of comfort. Each time he tried something new he asked her if it was okay before, and Fanny found that even when she had reservations at first, Giac managed to convince her; and she always enjoyed it.

So it was no surprise to Giac when she tensed after trepedly asked, "Fanny, can we try something new?"

Fanny bit her lip. She was nestled in the sheets as Giac hovered over her, kissing and nipping her neck. Her budding arousal made her want to refuse and simply make love the way they were used to, but curiosity peaked and she whispered, "Try what, Giac?"

He grinned, "Well, do you remember the things we do with our mouths?" He ran a single fingertip along her bottom lip making her tremble and she nodded. "There's a way we can do that to one another, at the same time."

Fanny blushed, is that really possible? She looked down insecurely at the thought of how the position for that would go, she wasn't very flexible. Giac, sensing her nervousness, placed a series of pecks on her lips and face.

"We don't have to Fanny, please feel no pressure my love."

She smiled, always supportive Giac was. "Can we try it?" Giac grinned ear to ear and she couldn't surpress a giggle. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Tell me what to do?" She bit his earlobe gently.

He groaned and whispered, "Get on top of me Fanny."

She nodded and with a roll, she was on top. "What next?"

"Patience my dear, patience." He grinned up at her. He loved seeing her at night, when she wore nothing but a silk nightgown. Her golden hair was down and curled to her shoulders, the yellow candlelight in the room highlighted the pinkness of her skin. She looked ravishing, and the thoughts that entered Giac's mind of what was to come made him nearly lose reserve. He merely nodded and nudged her nose with his, "I need you bare for me." He whispered.

She nodded weakly and while never looking away from his eyes, pulled the nightgown over her head. She watched bemused as Giac's eyes roamed over her chest and how his adams apple bobbed. He swallowed once more before removing his own clothes.

Both were naked, breathless and trembling with anxiousness.

Giac knew that in order for what he had planned, they both needed to be fully ready, so after silently asking permission and receiving it, Giac started to touch her. He started at her neck and ran his fingers over the skin before dipping his head to the juncture betwen her neck and shoulder. He placed soft kisses and licks as his hands went for her breasts. He gripped them tightly and rolled and squeezed. Fanny moaned and threw her head back, she gently started to rock her hips, enjoying the feel of his cock rubbing underneath her. He groaned and bit her neck, causing her to gasp and rock a bit harder.

Giac took this as a good time to remove one hand from her breast to see how ready she was. He could feel wetness between them but he needed to be sure, he slowly trailed his hand down the rest of her body to her hairs and with his fingers, snuck under them. He found her clit and clasped it gently between two fingers. Fanny moaned and threw her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies even more closer. She gripped the hairs on the back of his neck tightly. rubbed cirles gently and slowly and once he was satisfied, removed his hand and head from her.

Fanny whined a bit but looked in his deep blue eyes, flushed and panting.

"Are you ready Fanny?"

"Yes."

His eyes ran over her face as he told her, "Turn around Fanny, place your head near my feet."

Fanny's cheeks blushed as she slowly turned away from him. Giac kissed whatever skin he could reach and he was then finally in front of her glistening folds.

"Oh Fanny," Giac sighed, "do you understand now?"

"Yes." She nodded, she very slowly and gracefully took hold of him in her palm and brought her lips closer to his cock. "Like this?" She gently ran her tongue up his length and gripped him hard.

His hips jutted. Where had she learned that? "Oh Fanny!" He cried and nodded,  
"Perfect, that's perfect, you—you're–" Instead of finishing his thought, he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her down so he could run his tongue along her. With his fingers he parted her and danced his tongue in small circles on the outer before feasting hungrily inwards.

She shuddered and moaned around him and brought her head up to gasp. She thrust back a bit and Giac groaned and wiggled his hips. With a blush Fanny realized she was neglecting him for a moment. "Sorry."

"It's alright," he grunted, smacking his lips with a wink, "first time."

Both returned to their minstrations and both of them groaned around one onother. Fanny's arms rested on the mattress while her one hand was occupied, with the other she ran soothing and encouraging circles on his thigh.

The sounds of sucking and moaning and the rustling of bed sheets filled the room. Fanny laved her tongue over the head of his cock and moved her hand rapidly, being sure to rub extra hard on the bulging vein that always left him shuddering.

"Fanny," Giac gasped, removing his head from her but thrusting two fingers into her. "I'm going to come, I'm going to co–" He arched into her, but quickly went back down in fear of gagging her. Pleasure ran through him as well as pride in Fanny as she swallowed him, she truly was amazing.

He heard Fanny giggle and he laughed too, but quickly realized that he, in is orgasmic state neglected her. Oh, how embarassing. "Fanny I–"

"It's alright darling," she started to move away from him but he held her in place.

"No," he growled. "I should have made you come first." He pressed his lips to her thigh, "Now I know for next time."

He sucked hard at her clit and thrust his fingers in and out over and over again until Fanny was nearly screaming with pleasure. She was practically leaking into his mouth and her taste was intoxicating. She rocked back into his mouth and fingers and came with a cry. He brought her down gently, licking her clean and then his fresh warm and soaking wet fingers.

"Giac," she turned around to face him and Giac's heart faltered at the tears on her face.

"Oh no!" He cried and frantically wiped her cheeks, "Oh please, are you alright? I'm sorry I'm so sor—"

Fanny cut him off with a kiss, she pulled back and smiled. "That was amazing." She said breathlessly.

Giac's mouth turned upward, a little bewildered. "Then why the tears, love?"

"Because I didn't know it was possible to feel that way." She sighed sleepily. Giac blew out the candles, engulfed her in his arms and pulled the covers above them. "Thank you Giac...Thank you for everything." She added quietly and placed her palm on his chest before kissing his heart.

"What do you mean, for everything?"

"Before I met you, I was so...guileless. Other girls used to tease me for it."

Giac frowned, "There's nothing wrong with being guileless. In fact, your innocence drove me mad." He added huskily. He turned to look at her and pressed his head closer to hers. "It's been an honor to show you these things my sweet."

"You mean that?"

"With all of my heart."

"Giac," she smiled, "is there more you can teach me?"

Giac grinned giddily, "Plenty."

Fanny smiled back at him, "Okay, maybe not now because I'm exhausted. But soon, I'm...eager to learn more."

Fanny felt him kiss her head, "I love you Fanny. So much."

"Because I'm trying to keep up?" She grinned.

He chuckled, "No, for more. For so much more. I love you for so much more."

 


End file.
